Expedition/Reference tables
See this page if expedition table fails to load here}} This is the reference page for expeditions, listed below are the minimum requirements to achieve normal success. To make full use of this reference page, please read the introduction page first. Legends World 1 Total yield= |-|Hourly yield= |-|Requirements= Torpedo cruisers CLT and Light cruisers CL are not interchangeable. DE can be substitutes for DD but note that only either 2DD or 2DE can fulfill the requirements, using 1DD+1DE will result in failure. *Expeditions A2 and A3 can give Great Success without sparkling or special equipment. World 2 Total yield= |-|Hourly yield= |-|Requirements= Torpedo cruisers CLT and Light cruisers CL are not interchangeable. DE can be substitutes for DD but note that only either 2DD or 2DE can fulfill the requirements, using 1DD+1DE will result in failure. CV*: CVL and AV can be substituted for CV. World 3 Total yield= |-|Hourly yield= |-|Requirements= 3''* : Minimum of 3 ships carrying drum Aviation submarines SSV can be used as substitutes for Submarines SS ''CV*: CVL or AV can be substituted for any CV. Torpedo cruisers CLT and Light cruisers CL are not interchangeable. Aviation cruisers CAV and Heavy cruisers CA are not interchangeable. CL*: For expedition 24, the flagship must be a CL. Also Torpedo cruisers CLT and Light cruisers CL are not interchangeable. Battleships BB and Fast battleships FBB cannot be used as substitutes for Aviation battleships BBV World 4 Total yield= Var?: Varies due to several factors, including (but no limited to) flagship level and each individual ship's level. See the expedition 32 tab for more information. |-|Hourly yield= Var*: Varies due to several factors, including (but no limited to) flagship level and each individual ship's level |-|Requirements= CV*: CVL and AV can be substituted for CV. Torpedo cruisers CLT and Light cruisers CL are not interchangeable. Aviation cruisers CAV and Heavy cruisers CA are not interchangeable. Aviation submarines SSV can be used as substitutes for Submarines SS CT*: or (CT, or CLp) must be the flagship. You cannot succeed in this expedition if you don't have one of these ships!'' World 5 Total yield= For expedition 33 and 34, read [[Support_Expedition|'here']] and if your browser does not direct you to the right section try searching for the words Support Expedition on the page. |-|Hourly yield= |-|Requirements= 3* : Minimum of 3 ships carrying drum(s) 4* : Minimum of 4 ships carrying drum(s) CV*: CVL and AV can be substituted for CV. Torpedo cruisers CLT and Light cruisers CL are not interchangeable. Aviation cruisers CAV and Heavy cruisers CA are not interchangeable. CL*: For expedition 40, the flagship must be a CL. Also Torpedo cruisers CLT and Light cruisers CL are not interchangeable. For expedition 33 and 34, read [[Support_Expedition|'here']] and if your browser does not direct you to the right section try searching for the words Support Expedition on the page. "Seaplane Tenders AV cannot be substituted for Light Aircraft Carriers CVL or Aircraft Carriers CV * Light carriers CVL and Seaplane tenders AV can be used as substitutes for Fleet carriers CV * Aviation submarines SSV can be used as substitutes for Submarines SS * Aviation cruisers CAV and Heavy cruisers CA are not interchangeable. * Torpedo cruisers CLT and Light cruisers CL are not interchangeable * Battleships BB and Fast battleships FBB cannot be used as substitutes for Aviation battleships BBV * Light carriers CVL and Fleet carriers CV cannot be used as substitutes for Seaplane tenders AV * AS refers to Submarine Tender, with being the only ship currently in this game of this type. * For expedition 33 and 34, read [[Support_Expedition|'here']] and if your browser does not direct you to the right section try searching for the words Support Expedition on the page. Event World Total yield= |-|Requirements= FAQS Some basic examples are shown here for 3 main situations of expedition composition: *'Situation 1: Using Non-Specified Class as Flagship to Satisfy the level requirements' ** Example Expedition - Expedition 29 and/or 30 *** Example 1 - A lvl 95 BB as Flagship accompanying 3 lvl 15 SS *** Example 2 ''- A lvl 95 SSV as Flagship and 3 additional SS ****Yes, you '''CAN' use a ship of ANY other classes that isn't SS (or if you want to use SS then you can too) as the flagship to satisfy the level requirement. For example...BB, CA, CV, CL, DD and all of its derivatives. The question is "do you want to save resources?" *'Situation 2: Using Non-Specified Class in Composition to Satisfy the composition requirements' ** Example Expedition - ANY Composition requirements with "XX" in it *** Example 1 - (Expedition 5) 1 CL, 2 DD and another 1 DD ****Adding more ships is allowed. You don't need to have just 4. More is fine! Less than 4 isn't! ****Under normal circumstances using exactly the minimum amount would be more resource-efficient... but you may want to use 6 ships even if only 4 ships are required if all 6 ships are sparkling, in order to guarantee Great Success. *** Example 2 - (Expedition 2) 4 DD **** Add whatever you want. But think, will you want to use your BB for expedition if they waste a lot of resources? **Example Expedition #2 - Expedition 35 and 36 *** Example 1 - A lvl 45 CA, 1 DD and another 2 DD with 2 CVL *** Example 2 - A lvl 45 CL, 1 DD and another 2 DD with 2 AV *'Situation 2.1: Using Specified Class in Composition as Flagship to Satisfy the composition' **Please note that some expedition requires a specific ship class as the flagship. Make sure to double-check to avoid additional runs. ** Example Expedition - Expedition 24 - Requires CL as Flagship. *'Situation 3: Expedition that requires Drum Canister' ** Example Expedition - Expedition 38 - 8(4*) *** Example - 1 lvl 90 CL as Flagship (carry 2 drums), 3 DD (each carrying 2 drums) and 2 DD (do not require drum, but can add if desired) ****There are 4 ships carrying at least 1 drum each 4*. Since each of them carry 2 drums;in total, they carry 8 drums (2 + 2 + 2 + 2 = 8)